TOW The Couples of FRIENDS
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: The Friends as Couples C&M, R&R, P


The couples of FRIENDS  
  
Alright, this is going to be written in chapters. Each chapter will revolve around one of the FRIENDS couples. As always, the characters from the show FRIENDS do not belong to me. This is solely for entertainment purposes.  
  
  
  
TOW Ross and Rachel: The Jealous Types  
  
Scene: Ross and Rachel's bedroom inside in a modest brick home in Scarsdale.  
  
"Dammit Ross! How many times are we going to have this same discussion?" Rachel slammed her dresser drawer shut. "James is my boss! He does not have a crush on me. He is happily married, as am I."  
  
"Yeah well I just keep thinking about Mark."  
  
"Geesh Ross! That was like a 100 years ago. If I can get over Chloe, you should have no problem forgetting about Mark."  
  
"You don't want to fool around with James not even a little bit?"  
  
Rachel fell on their bed in frustration and pounded her fists into the pillow "Aargh! Ross! Ross! Will you please listen to me? I am in love with YOU. I married YOU. Fourteen years and YOUR two kids later I still only want YOU."  
  
"Well what about the whole Joey incident?"  
  
"I can't believe you are going to bring that up again. Yes, I had a fling with Joey but I was pregnant with your son and you were off gallivanting with Mona. I was lonely and depressed and Joey was there for me."  
  
Ross snorted, "Yeah he was. You slept with him, Rach. So of course I am going to get suspicious if I think a guy likes you. I am just so afraid of you losing you again. When I found out about you and Joey I wanted to die. I'm just afraid of losing you again. It's always been you, Rach."  
  
Scene: Upstairs Hallway of the Geller home  
  
Ross and Rachel's children, Nathan 16 and Alexa 13 were listening to their parents' argument through the heating vent.  
  
"Why couldn't our parents have had a normal dating experience?" Alexa asked.  
  
"No kidding after listening to them I'm scared to ever date." Nathan replied.  
  
:"Or have sex."  
  
:"Okay in about five seconds Dad is going to kiss Mom and then they will start making out."  
  
Scene: Back to Ross and Rachel's room  
  
"And it's always been you Ross. Now stop being so jealous and come here and kiss me." Ross walked over to his wife and kissed her deeply. It soon grew more intense and Nathan and Alexa closed the heating vent, high- five each other, and went to their own bedrooms.  
  
  
  
Scene: The Next Day at Marshall High (Nathan is Junior).  
  
Nathan's best friend and cousin Brandon Bing came up to Nathan's locker, "Dude are you going to go to Meredith's party tonight?"  
  
"I want to but I am soo tired my parents kept me up half the night-"  
  
"Yeah the newlyweds of the last two decades my Uncle Ross and my Aunt Rachel."  
  
"Actually at first they were arguing pretty loudly. But then they made up."  
  
"Well at least your room is upstairs. Mine is right next to my Mom and Dad's. Dude, that is sooo gross!"  
  
"My Dad is like Mr. Jealous. My poor Mom can't even stand near another guy without him freaking out. He must be really insecure. I mean she married him, didn't she? If I ever get Meredith to go out with me, I'm never going to get that jealous with her. I am going to give her my complete trust."  
  
Scene: Rachel and Alexa in a car outside NYU. They are there to pick up Ross.  
  
"So Alexa sweetie how was your day?"  
  
"Fine Mom. The usual."  
  
"Fell asleep in study hall again, did ya?"  
  
"Yes. Oh and I got an A on my prehistoric mastodon paper that I wrote for science."  
  
"That's great honey! Your Dad will be really proud."  
  
"Oh and Trevor Gillman said I look hot in this outfit."  
  
"Okay sweetie, do me a favor and don't mention that last part to your father."  
  
"No need to worry Mom, I don't want Dad all freaking out on me. I save stuff like that for emergencies."  
  
Rachel smiled at her daughter. Alexa was so much like Ross. She liked more like Rachel, but she had Ross' brain and personality; she was definitely his daughter. Rachel looked at the window and saw Ross walking and laughing with a pretty woman. He gave her a smile patted her on the shoulder and then walked over to the car. "Hey Lex." He leaned over to kiss Rachel, "Hey Rach."  
  
Rachel turned away from him, "Who the hell was that?"  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"That pretty woman you were talking to?"  
  
"Uh-oh," Alexa groaned in the backseat, "Here we go again."  
  
"That was just Linda. She's another Professor in the Science Department. We were talking about co-teaching a class and she told me this funny joke. This guy was walk-" Rachel glared at Ross, "You don't want to hear this joke do you?"  
  
"Hell no. I want to know why you touched her shoulder!"  
  
"Oh who's getting jealous now? Huh? Relax Rachel! We are just co- workers, besides Linda is gay."  
  
"Yeah well that never stopped you before."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know Carol was a lesbian when I married her."  
  
After about ten minutes of listening to her parents bicker back and forth Alexa couldn't take it anymore, "Hey Dad-"  
  
"Not now, Lex."  
  
"But Dad! Trevor Gillman thinks I'm hot in this outfit!"  
  
Ross swung around to look at his daughter, "What? Who? Why? Alexa Rose Geller!"  
  
"Uh-oh not the whole name thing. Dad don't turn into Red Ross on me. I was only saying that so you and Mom would stop picking at each other. You two really need to stop. You are so totally in love with each other everyone knows it. My friends are always talking about how it's cool that I have parents who still do it-"  
  
"Oh my goodness, you talk about our sex life with your friends?"  
  
"You know about sex?"  
  
"Well, it just kind of comes up sometimes."  
  
"Alexa, that's kind of private."  
  
"Oh come on! You guys know who my friends are! I really only talk about it with Bethany."  
  
"Sweetie, Bethany's parents are your Aunt and Uncle in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Exactly, and they already know all about you and Mom's love life."  
  
"Some of it, yes, but does Bethany think that her parents don't? I mean," Ross was obviously uncomfortable and frustrated with this topic, "We happen to know that Monica and Chandler-"  
  
"Yeah I know. Brandon's room is right next to theirs."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Ross has this horrified look on his face, "I'm not going to talk about this with my 13 year old daughter. It's just not normal."  
  
Alexa winked at her Mom. "So, Mom you want to drop me off at Bethany's?"  
  
"No sweetie, we are going to go home and order Chinese food remember?"  
  
"Well, I just thought maybe you and Dad wanted to be alone."  
  
Ross quickly removed his hand from Rachel's leg and the vein in his forehead looked like it was about to pop. "Alexa Rose Geller!!!!"  
  
"Oh no! There goes the full name thing again! Geesh, Mom are we home yet?'  
  
When they pulled up to the house Alexa jumped out of the car and said, 'I'll be in my room! Love you Daddy!" She ran into the house before her parents could say anything else to her.  
  
Scene: the kitchen in Ross and Rachel's house  
  
Nathan was sitting at the kitchen table with his friend Meredith Tribianni.  
  
"Hey Rachel. Hey Ross. Have you two been fighting again cause your auras are all fuzzy?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "Meredith there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you are Phoebe's daughter."  
  
Nathan laughed, "And the way she eats you know she's Joey's too. Which reminds me, Mom can I go to Meredith's party tonight? It's to celebrate her birthday a week early?"  
  
"Is it at your Mom's or your Dad's Meredith?"  
  
"My Mom's. Dad is shooting his new movie in L.A. until next week."  
  
"Well in that case, yes, you may go Nathan. But remember your curfew."  
  
The phone rang and Ross answered it, "Hello Gellers. Oh, hey Mon, what's up? Well I think that would be fine. We will feed her here and have Nathan drop her off on his way to Meredith's party. Is Brandon going? Yeah it is at Phoebe's. All right, thanks Mon."  
  
Rachel looked curiously at Ross, "Are you shipping me off to Monica's tonight?"  
  
"Nope, I'm shipping Alexa off to spend the night with Beth. Besides there's this beautiful woman that I kind of got into an argument with earlier and I kind need to make it up to her."  
  
Rachel smiled at him seductively, "You kind of starting making it up to her when you were rubbing her leg in the car." Ross walked over to her and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm sorry I made you jealous. I love you Rachel."  
  
"I love you too Ross." She put his face in her hands and kissed him, "Just keep all that sexiness and charm for me." She kissed him again.  
  
"Oh geesh! Get a room!" Nathan groaned.  
  
"Niiiice!" Meredith smiled. Ross and Rachel broke the kiss embarrassed because they forgot there were kids in the room. Rachel picked up the phone to order dinner while Ross went to tell Lex to get her stuff ready.  
  
Scene: Ross and Rachel's bedroom later that night  
  
Ross and Rachel were making love when they heard Nathan's car pull into the driveway and the front door slam.  
  
Rachel jumped out of bed, "What is he doing home before his curfew?"  
  
Ross hit his head into the pillow, "Rach, we were sort of in the middle of stuff here."  
  
Rachel just looked at him, "Did you not just hear your son come home early? He never comes home from a party before curfew."  
  
Ross flashed Rachel his puppy dog eyes, "Well I promise I will go talk to him, if we can finish what we started."  
  
"Oh sweetie, something's obviously wrong. I'm going to go talk to him. You might as well get dressed." She threw his pants at him.  
  
"I'm going to jump in the cold shower first." Ross headed for their bathroom.  
  
Scene: Nathan's room. There are posters of rock bands all over the walls and lots of pictures of his family and his cousins and Meredith.  
  
Rachel knocked on the door, "Nathan? Sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mom. I'm just tired that's all. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Don't' you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No! Now please just go away!"  
  
"Are you crying? Come on Nathan let me in. I'm worried about you."  
  
Nathan opened the door enough to look at his Mom. "I just got my heart broken that's all. I've loved her since I was like six and I kissed her tonight. Then she told me that she likes Brandon and she is really sorry that she will only ever see me as a friend."  
  
"Oh, Nathan honey, I am so sorry. Let me in honey and we will talk about it."  
  
"No, Mom. I really just need to be alone. Go back to Dad I hear the shower going. I probably ruined your whole evening."  
  
"No, sweetie you didn't. Please lets talk about this. I will make you some hot chocolate and we can talk about it."  
  
"Good night, Mom. Talk to you tomorrow. Tell Dad I said goodnight."  
  
Nathan shut the door. Rachel sighed and walked back downstairs to her room. Her poor little boy had got his heart broken! She was so sad for him. She would have to talk to Ross he would understand more than she could.  
  
She wasn't sure what the best thing to do next was. 


End file.
